


Waffles and Kisses

by grus



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comicdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: Jason Todd and Stephanie Brown explore their relationship beyond Red Hood and Batgirl.





	Waffles and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written in July 2012 for comicdrabbles @ lj (challenge #2 - fingers).

Jason Todd was licking golden syrup off her fingers. They'd been eating waffles he'd made for her (actual ones, not frozen or from a mix!) and somehow wound up in this compromising position.

Two weeks ago this would have seemed impossible. Their interaction had been limited to running into each other while fighting thugs now and then. They exchanged quips or you could even say flirted a bit, but none of that prepared Steph for a bleeding Red Hood appearing at her doorstep in the middle of the night in urgent need of patching up. The decision to rent out a bachelor apartment with her Batman Inc. salary had never seemed wiser to Stephanie, as her mom would not have taken to Jason... at least not in that state. To be honest to herself she wasn't too thrilled at the prospect of having him crush on her couch either, she hardly knew the man and she'd heard various stories about him, but seeing how literal he had been when he said he was spilling his guts out on her doormat sealed the deal for her. 

Surprisingly once he'd stopped alternately loosing consciousness and complaining, he turned out to be quite an inoffensive and even welcome presence. They avoided like the plague the elephant in the room – them both being the “failed” Robins, but other than that they felt at ease to talk about whatever struck their fancy, from crappy TV to the best shortcuts through Gotham.

All of this didn't change much in the grand scheme of things. Once he healed up they weren't going to see much of each other, they wouldn't be Jason and Stephanie any more but the Red Hood and Batgirl - tentative allies but if his crusade got out of hand again, full blown enemies. But for now she decided to enjoy the company while it lasted (and it wasn't going to last long – he'd already announced he'd be leaving in two days tops) especially because of how he was making her giggle and squirm in her seat just then. Two could play this game, so once he pulled off, she kissed him smack on the lips, not caring about his thick stubble bound to graze her cheeks. Jason quickly working through his initial bewilderment, deepened the kiss, and soon things started getting really interesting to the point where they were half laying on the table. “Shit!” - Steph yelled, when Jason accidentally toppled the jar with the syrup... which of course spilled all over her hair. Jason gave her an apologetic and slightly sheepish smile at that and guided her to the bathroom sink, to help her untangle the mess. Apparently that was as far as they were going to get with their “forbidden” romance because neither could keep a straight face anymore. 

At least for then...


End file.
